Modern solid-state lighting devices can be controlled using wireless computing devices, such as smartphones. Typically, a smartphone may host an application (colloquially known as an app) that provides a graphical user interface through which a user may control the output of a modern solid-state lighting device communicatively coupled with the wireless computing device. Through such an app, the user may provide input which causes the downstream lighting device to adjust its emissions.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.